Good Vibrations
by SweetnSour246
Summary: Ginny gives Hermione a special birthday present to help her relax. Is Hermione ready to try something new?


A/N: Hello, readers. This is a one-shot similar in style and tone to my other story "Take it Off and Keep it Off." This one, however, is not Dramione (sad, I know), but just Hermione. Ginny plays the awesome best friend and there is minor Harry/Ginny action.

I was thinking one day that there is something that is terribly underused in Dramione or Hermione fanfiction. And that something is masturbation. Don't get me wrong, the usual smut is great. But solo smut can be good too. This was partially inspired by Black Swan, which is my latest obsession. If you have not seen it, run, DO NOT WALK, to the nearest movie theater IMMEDIATELY and watch it. _Right now_. And then come back and read this fic :)

Thanks to the lovely Head-In-Disarray for betaing! She is great and I highly recommend her.

Warnings: smut

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the characters associated with it. I'm making no money from this story.

* * *

"Ginny, this is a vibrator."

"Way to state the obvious, Hermione. Yes, it is in fact, a vibrator. Aren't you glad I didn't let you open it in front of Harry and Ron?" Ginny eyed her suggestively.

Hermione, Harry, and the Weasleys had been celebrating her birthday earlier that night with dinner at the Burrow. Hermione had tried to open Ginny's gift at the table, but she had insisted they go back to her flat to open it after the festivities were over.

_Yes. That would have been completely humiliating_. "You bought me a sex toy for my birthday?"

"Don't sound so offended! If there's one person I know who needs a mind-boggling orgasm, it's you. You work 16 hours a day, live off of coffee, and haven't had fun in ages."

Hermione didn't respond.

"I mean, really, when is the last time you had an orgasm?"

_A year and a half ago, I think._ "I don't know. A few months ago."

Ginny snorted. "Don't lie to me, Hermione Granger. It's been two years since you and Ron broke up, and I'm pretty sure you haven't slept with anyone since. Unless you're hiding a torrid love affair from me."

"Alright fine, I haven't had an orgasm in ages. But last time I checked, people can live without orgasms. They're not a basic need for life."

"Hermione, you need to _relax_! To let go for a minute! And the best way to do that is with an orgasm. An intense, heart-pounding, mind-clearing, orgasm."

"This is ridiculous, Ginny! It's a purple silicon penis. It has five speeds and rotates for 'added G spot fun'. And you actually think I am actually going to use this?"

"Yes you are going to use it! And you're going to love it. This baby will get you from zero to orgasm in 0.73 seconds."

Hermione gave her a menacing glare.

"Look, you have left me with no other options. I've set you up with tons of wizards! And after you go out with them, it's always, 'His jokes were juvenile or 'His ambitions are not on par with mine.' I'm not trying to push you down the aisle, Hermione, I'm trying to get you penetrated. And if you won't let a strapping, young wizard infiltrate you, you're going to have to take matters into your own hands. Literally."

Hermione continued to glower.

"You need to have an orgasm. In fact, you need to have a few."

"I appreciate your concern, Gin, but this just isn't my style."

"Look, just try it once before you decide what is and isn't your style. I'll leave you alone so you can get acquainted with your new _friend_," Ginny said with a wink as she headed for the fireplace.

* * *

_(one week later)_

"Hey, Hermione. Sorry I'm late! Practice ran a bit long, and I didn't want to show up to our lunch date without a shower. I figured you wouldn't be mad since I was only late for the sake of hygiene."

"That's alright, Gin. I already ordered your drink. Water with lime, right?"

"You know me too well, dear."

The chatted for a few minutes about Ginny's Quidditch practice and Hermione's house elf litigation.

After ordering their sandwiches, Ginny got down to business. "So I see you haven't used your vibrator."

"Um, Ginny, I don't think this is the appropriate place to talk about… that." Hermione responded, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Don't be prude. There's nothing to be ashamed about. It's just a vibrator. Say it with me: ."

"Ginny! Shut up! Someone might hear you!"

"Vibrator. Vibrator! VIBRATOR!" Ginny said loudly, increasing her volume with each repetition. A few heads turned in the direction of their table.

Hermione put her head in her hands.

Ginny grinned wickedly. "See, this is what I'm talking about. You need to relax!"

"I would relax if you would quit saying that word."

"Vibrator," Ginny whispered.

Hermione did not find this amusing. Ginny giggled.

"Hermione, chill out. Take a deep breath. Say a dirty word. Life is too short to be this serious."

"You're life will be too short if you don't stop talking about the _vibrator_," Hermione said threateningly, just as the waitress walked up to their table with their sandwiches.

"You ladies seem to be having an interesting conversation," she said with a smirk. "Who has the turkey club?"

"That would be for this lovely, new vibrator owner," Ginny declared as she motioned toward Hermione.

The waitress grinned. "Ah, so that's what all the excitement from over here is about. And the Reuben for you, miss."

"Yes, thank you," Ginny answered, ignoring the deep scarlet color rapidly coloring Hermione's face.

"Enjoy your lunch, ladies. And enjoy your new toy, miss."

Ginny immediately dug into her sandwich while Hermione attempted to bore a hole through Ginny's head with her scowl.

"Man, I'm hungry! This sandwich is really good. How's yours, Hermione?"

"You _do not_ need to inform random people of my _new vibrator ownership_," Hermione said lowly.

"Oh, come on. She's a girl. She doesn't care."

"We don't even know her! That's a personal subject that isn't discussed with strangers."

"I believe we just did discuss it with a stranger."

"And it was mortifying!"

"You're overreacting."

"I am not!"

"I'll stop talking about it if you'll try it."

Hermione took a deep breath and admitted defeat. "Fine."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

"Don't sound too excited."

"Yes!" Hermione shouted sarcastically.

"That's more like it. And I'll know if you don't use it, so don't try to pass it off like you tried it the next time I see you."

* * *

After Hermione got home from work that day, she headed straight for the bath. She ended up working later than usual and needed to soak for a bit to relax the tension in her muscles. She turned on the bath water and went to look for the book she was currently reading. She located it in her nightstand drawer where it happened to be lying next to something else. The _vibrator_. Quickly, she closed the drawer and planned on forgetting about _it_ when she heard a tap at her window. Ginny's owl, Eros, was fluttering outside. She opened the window and let the owl inside. After satisfying the bird with Eeylops's finest, she reluctantly opened the letter.

_My Dearest Hermione—_

_I wanted to remind you of our agreement earlier. You've probably already decided not to honor it, but you know that I will know if you don't do it. And I will relentlessly embarrass you until you do._

_There's no time like the present! You've never been a procrastinator, so don't start now._

_Cheers,_

_The Savior of Your Sanity and Libido_

Hermione sighed. _I guess I'll at least take it out of the box_. She walked back over to her nightstand and pulled it out. _Hmm, says it's waterproof_. She carried it into the bathroom along with her book. After looking over the manual, she turned the base clockwise. The shaft began vibrating and rotating in a circle. There was a protrusion from the bottom that was for—err—the outside bits, she assumed. As she twisted the base further, the speed of the vibrations increased.

Turning it off, she put it on the edge of the tub, grabbed her book, and sunk down into the tub. _Ahhh this is just what I needed. A hot, soothing bath to calm me after my completely mortifying day_.

After reading the same sentence in her book seventeen times, she put it down and looked over at the _vibrator_. Halfheartedly, she picked it up and put it under the water. Then she pulled it back out and turned it on._ So the label doesn't lie. It is waterproof._ She hesitantly put it back down under the water, turned it on, and inched it between her legs.

As soon as it brushed against her clit, she giggled inadvertently. _Um, is this supposed to tickle? _She turned the speed down and tried again. _Oh. OH!_ Her breathing became more ragged, and she eased the speed up a bit. _Sweet Merlin!_ She could feel the tension building quickly. This was different than anything she'd ever done with Ron. It was _better_ than anything she'd ever done with Ron. As her pleasure mounted, she pushed the rotating penis element inside herself. _Gods this is exquisite. I think I'm going to explode_. She was suddenly hot. Sweltering, in fact. She couldn't think straight; it was as if her brain had been flooded with liquid pleasure. Her muscles clenched, and she held her breath. _Oh gods. It's coming. I'm coming. Oh gods_.

She felt as if she had burst from the inside out. Her muscles were pulsating. Throbbing. She tingled everywhere.

Ginny was right. She'd never felt more relaxed.

* * *

The following morning was a Saturday. A bright and beautiful day in Hermione's opinion. As soon as she woke up, she flooed to Grimmauld Place, not even bothering to change out of her pajamas.

"Harry! Where's Ginny?" Hermione said as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Uh hello, Hermione. Is something wrong?" Harry asked, unsure of why his best friend had appeared at his house so early in the morning, looking as if she'd just rolled out of bed.

"Wrong? No, Harry. Everything is fine. More than fine actually. Everything is great," she beamed. "Now, where is Ginny?"

"She's in the shower. Would you like to have some tea and wait for her?"

"I'll just go find her."

"Uh, she's in the shower. Like I just said. Are you alright, Hermione?"

"I'm fantastic, Harry! Why can't I have a conversation with my friend while she showers?"

"… You can. I suppose."

Hermione bound up the stairs to the master bathroom, leaving Harry alone to contemplate what was wrong with his friend. Not bothering to knock, Hermione burst through the door of the bathroom.

"Ginny!" she shouted.

Ginny screamed and poked her head outside the shower curtain. "Merlin, Hermione! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry, Gin," Hermione apologized with a cheeky grin.

"Hermione Jean Granger! I know what that look on your face means."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! I'm sure you do."

"You look like you just had the shag of your life. Which must mean you used it! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ginny squealed as she danced around in the shower.

"Gin, I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"I forgive you. So, what did you think?" she asked as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.

"I don't think words can adequately describe it. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. And it only took three minutes max! You know how I feel about time management."

"I knew you would love it."

"I'm forever indebted to you, Gin."

"What's going on?" Harry inquired as he walked into the bathroom.

"Nothing," Hermione responded, trying to feign innocence.

"Something is going on! You are acting very un-Hermione like."

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Hermione's just discovered some _good vibrations_," Ginny replied, grinning at Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes and left, mumbling something about a Muggle song.

Ginny and Hermione laughed.


End file.
